Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-252417-20141220205704/@comment-252417-20150111203558
^ Once again this has to be refueled. But now I'm being complained about what I do here as a whole, which is kind of rude. I probably said something about the strong socialising here, and that was never a complaint (at least I don't remember it being one, more than anything it was an observation). Anything I say about the wiki itself (and the contents of the series) is for feedback about what might be wrong and what can be changed if need be. If you see that as a complaint then I'm sorry you see it that way. One example, I wondered if Drake should be the name of his page, when it's a name used after his time on the show (and that one ref Dallas made doesn't count, which probably didn't to begin). I'm sorry if that was seen as a complaint. (I'm not being sarcastic). In fact, funnily enough, during a season 13 episode they advertised classic episodes featuring Aubrey Graham, and they actually did use his full name, inspite of his more popular music persona. Again, if that was seen as an actual complaint, then I'm sorry. You also don't have to answer me if one of my simple questions is seen as complaint. I guess it's because why complain about something that doesn't need fixing. I also commented on the large amount of pictures for the new guest actress on season 14. So what? I wasn't meant to be mean (although I think it's a bit creepy with the main cast having 500 something personal pictures), it was just an observation, like every single other person here makes. You're either going to like or not. It's not like I go to all the people who gawk over a celebrity and tell them off for doing it. Do I really have to explain the ins and outs of this? My last example, I didn't get why we had to explain the sexual harrassment going-ons of every single other character on Connor's page (which is a common theme of all subjects on all character pages). It wasn't a complaint, it was just a question. I don't see why questions are such a problem? Or maybe it's not the questions, it's just how they're viewed? Maybe it would help if you didn't see it as a complaint. I can't help asking something like my last example, it's just something I'm inquiring about. I've never known user to have such a problem with asking a question as you do, Terry. As you complained about this before on Drake's page. Also, it's nice of you to say that I should socialise, but isn't that what chat is for? (Maybe it is for me.) And I have spoken to you in chat, Terry. I'm here first and foremost to help with facts and expand). That's all. If I bring you distress and annoyance as my complaint about a certain image did (which I should've looked at properly (which I've said time and again now), although having seen it now I still think it's bit disturbing (I guess that's the point?) then I apologise for thinking the worst out of people here. I don't see why you're dragging this out further? Because everyone's allowed a say, right? Well, pretty much everyone has chewed me up and spit me out for it. So I don't really see the point in carrying out further. Perhaps if I should be banned for my behaviour? But I've apologised, so I'm not sure I can say or do to atone for my sin? (I also don't think I need to explain if I'm being sarcastic or joking or whatnot, some of it should just be obvious to be honest. One person may not get it, but another person may). I'm sure someone will find a fault in what've said (as you've just proven it) and want to continue this war, but I must not be that bad since I haven't been banned. If this is just to be rude, then maybe your the one with the problem because you feel you have to keep on continuing this. I'm sure there's better conversations to be had.